A Link to the Present
by demonblade3
Summary: It is foretold that whenever evil plagues Hyrule, a boy named Link will rise to defeat it. But it is the present day now, will another hero rise?
1. The Legend Reborn

This tale has been passed down from generation to generation in our land...

Long ago, there was a kingdom unlike any other. It was a prosperous land, where the people were united, and their rulers cherished and respected. This land was Hyrule. Legend has it that the key to their peace was a power that some say was a gift from the three goddesses themselves: the Triforce. It was said that the the goddesses, Din, Nayru, Farore, exited our world through a gateway and the power the gateway itself.

It was a power that ruled over the land. According to legend, there were three pieces to this power by name: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. One evil in particular that would have destroyed this kingdom of old. His name was Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil, as we know him.

He had sought the power of the gods to take over Hyrule, but this power was locked away in a realm that was thought to be legend: the Sacred Realm. If you were able to get to the Sacred Realm and lay your hands on the Triforce, your deepest desire would become reality. He managed broke into the Sacred Realm and took the power for himself and had his wish granted. He destroyed Hyrule, the land becoming darkness itself. All would've been lost if it were not for one boy. His name was Link, a name that would go down in history.

He had traveled seven years through time to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. It was due to his courage and peerless valor that he defeated him and sealed him away in the very realm he hoped to command. The people of Hyrule today refer to him as the Hero of Time. But this was not the first time the land had been saved from a boy.

It has been foretold that whenever evil would rise in Hyrule, a boy named Link would rise and defeat it. There are numerous tales of his adventures and conquests that the people today still treasure, the Legend of the Hero of Time the most famous. The Links possessed a special power the gods granted him, the Triforce of courage. With this, he overcame countless obstacles, and endured countless trials to save the land from evil time and time again.

It has been centuries since the last Link defeated evil from Hyrule. Some say that the evil has left Hyrule. Others say that it was just a legend.

But what if it was real?

What if it happened again? Would a Link rise to save us again?

* * *

"Oh no, I'm late again!"

Link groaned, and got out of his bed. This was the 3rd time this week he had been late to school. He brushed away his long blonde hair from his face and rubbed his dark blue eyes to get a better look at his alarm clock.

"8:00? Great. Just what I needed." Link said to himself and yawned. He walked over to his nearby dresser and pulled out the first things the found. He pulled on a sage green hoodie, and a pair of dark black jeans with his brown skate shoes. He looked for his worn brown backpack, which was at the foot of his bed. He checked inside of it to see if he had the Math assignment that was due today. He found it at the bottom of his bag, the paper bent in different parts. He sighed and gathered up the rest of his things and shoved them in his bag.

_Better that than nothing, I guess._ He thought to himself as he walked downstairs, skipping breakfast. Again. Link made sure to be quiet and try not to wake his uncle. He grabbed his old skateboard that was next to his front door and out it and walked out, closing his front door. He ran down the stone path and hopped on his skateboard and went as fast as he could along the road that led to his school.

Link was what you could call a normal kid. He had friends, went to a decent school, and got so-so grades at school. One word would be what Link would describe his life: BORING. Everyday was the same to him. Wake up, go to school, do homework, then sleep. It just didn't feel right to him. He felt like he had something more to do, but he didn't know what.

Ever since his parents died when he was a little kid, things weren't the same. His uncle took him in and he lived with him ever since. He and his uncle had a steady relationship. They don't talk much, though. Link was bothered by that. He wondered if his uncle thought he was a burden to him, but he never really brought it up. Instead he would just change the subject, and move on.

He couldn't really complain. He had a roof over his head, and had food. What more did he really need?

He turned the corner and headed down the sidewalk. He saw some of the neighbor kids playing, and they waved to him. He waved back, and continued on his way. waited for the cars to cross the road, and heading over into the old catwalk. after he was out of it, he heard a familiar voice.

"Link, late again, huh?" He friend said. That was Sheik, a neighbor kid that he was friends with. He was an okay guy, it was what he wore that bothered him. His face was covered with a white wrap and he had abnormal red eyes. Link thought it was weird, but it wasn't something he ever brought up.

"Blame school policy. Not everyone has the capacity to was up at 7AM in the morning, Sheik." Link walked up to him.

"Everyone else is already inside, come on." The two walked together to the front gate of the school. "New Hyrule High, Home of the Heroes," Was posted of the front the school in big bold letters. He and Sheik hurried through the front door and went to find their class.

"What class is going on now?" Link asked.

"History with Mr. Rauru." Sheik replied.

Link groaned. "Oh good. Out of all of the classes, he was the one I couldn't sleep through?"

"He's not that bad. All we do is take notes." Sheik said.

"That's why I hate him. It's too boring."

"Everything is too boring to you, Link." Sheik said. "Why weren't you at the party last night over at Mido's?"

"I didn't feel like going. Was it a good party?" Link asked.

"It was a great party. " Sheik smiled.

They found their way to his room and walked in the door.

"Nice to see our two shining examples finally arrive." Mr. Rauru said to them as they sat down in their seats. The class giggled.

"Sorry. Overslept." Link said, pulling out his stuff for the class.

"This is the third time this week. Is this going to be a regular thing?" He asked Link.

Link shrugged. "I dunno."

The teacher sighed and went back to teaching. They were covering the Great War that Link instantly tuned out. He just doodled in his notebook. Just then the teacher stopped and looked up at a student who just walked in the room.

"Oh yes, your the new student. Everyone I would like to introduce you to our newest student, Zelda."

* * *

**What did you think? Any good? Please rate and review!**


	2. Deja Vu

**Thanks for all the great feedback I got for the first chapter. It I got only like 3 reviews right now, but to me that's a pretty good start for a brand new story. Anyway, time to get to the story!**

* * *

**Where we left off:**

"Oh yes, your the new student. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our newest student, Zelda."

Link instantly stopped what he was doing and looked behind him. He saw a girl his age, with long dirty blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt, and wore regular tight blue jeans. Whistles followed her up to the front of the room where she stood next to the teacher. He didn't blame them, this girl had it going on.

"You may find a empty seat anywhere in the room for now, Zelda." She sat down near the front of the room. With that, Mr. Rauru continued on with his teaching. He felt Sheik poke his shoulder. He turned his head to look over at his friend behind him.

"Duuuudddeee, look at that. Shes hot."

Link rolled his eyes at him. "I can see that. I'm not blind, Sheik."

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Sheik asked.

"You wish. You know that people never ask me out. I'm a slob."

And with that Sheik was done. He looked up to see that Zelda was already making friends with the girls she sat near to. _Figures. _But some part of Link said he knew her. Her name and face just seemed so familiar. He knew he'd never seen her before in his life, maybe she just had one of those faces. He tried to get back to his work, but he found himself staring at her for the rest of the class. Link didn't even hear the bell ring when class was over.

"Link? Hellooooo?" Sheik waved his hands in front of him. "The bell rang. We gotta go, man."

Link looked back at Sheik. "Oh crap, sorry. I must have drifted off. Lets go."

He and Sheik walked out of the room and into the hallway and into the herd of people going to their classes.

"Dude, what's with you?" He said as the two went down the stairs and turned the corner. "You've been drifting off ever since you saw that new chick walk in the room."

"I know this sounds crazy, Sheik. But I feel like I've seen her before." Link told him.

"I wouldn't forget seeing a face like that, for sure." Sheik laughed a little bit.

"No dude, I'm serious. I really think I've seen her before."

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say." Sheik shrugged and the two continued down the hallway and turned the other corner.

"Link! Wait up!" He heard someone say from behind him.

Link turned around to see Mido run up to him. He and Mido had been friends since they were 10. He was a chill guy, but he often had to get over his anger issues. But it would just over little things, and in the end he'd laugh it off.

"Mido, what took you so long? The party must have really knocked you out." Sheik said to him.

"No shame it that, it was a great party." Mido chuckled.

"So I hear." Link said.

"Why weren't you at the party Link? You never miss my parties." Mido asked.

Link shrugged. "Sorry man. I just didn't feel up to it. Another time, maybe Mido."

"Its no big deal. Have you seen Mikau and Kafei anywhere?" Mido asked the two of them.

"No, haven't seen them at all today. Why?"

"Practice with our band, remember? Mikau said we could head over to his house to practice tonight."

"Oh yeah, right." Link remembered. " I totally forgot we had practice today. What time?"

"After school, like a 6 or 7."

"Me and Sheik will be there for sure. We'll talk more about it at lunch with everyone else, okay? Me and Sheik need to get over to Math. I don't want to be late again." Link told him.

"No prob, see you guys later at lunch." Mido left and the two kept walking to math.

The band was something he was really interested in, but it passed the time, and he wasn't that bad with a guitar. The band was somewhat of a thing in the school, meaning a good amount of people usually showed up, mostly girls. They had a weekly show, and practiced twice a week. He enjoyed just having an excuse to get out of his house.

"Hey, Sheik. Have you asked out that girl yet?" Link smirked.

"Who, Malon? The cute redhead in Art?" Sheik blushed a little bit.

"Yeah, you asked her out yet?" He asked.

"Uh, no." Sheik shook his head.

"Why not? You two would look good together." Link encouraged.

"I-I'll ask her out when I'm ready. Hey, I don't see you asking anyone out on a date."

"Your kidding me, right? Nobody ever asks me out. They go for the jocks and meatheads. I'm a video game nerd."

"Forever Alone." Sheik laughed.

"Shut up, says the guy who can't ask out Malon from Art.

"That's uncalled for, and you know it."

They made their way to Math and sat down in their seats in the back of the room. Math was the worst subject for Link. There were too many things to remember and too much homework. Mrs. Anju, the teacher, was okay. She wasn't boring or mean, Link couldn't ask more than that. He pulled out his Math homework and looked over what he did. He nudged Sheik's shoulder.

"Hey, Sheik. What did you get for #4? I couldn't figure it out."

Sheik looked over at his paper. "I thought it was 2y+x=3."

Link instantly put down the same answer. "Eh, good enough for me. One question wrong won't hurt me."

"Unlike the quiz we had last month?" Sheik reminded him.

"Oh god, please don't remind me of that. I told you my mind went blank. I'm a bad test taker, remember?"

Just then teacher walked in and everyone's conversations were muted. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning." Most of the class said.

"Good night." Link muttered and put his head on the desk. The teacher never noticed him sleeping anyway, so he took he chance to rest his eyes. _Highschools need Naptime.__  
_

"Put out the homework I gave you last night, class. And I don't want to her your excuses about not finishing it. I gave you all three days to do it, so what you have is what you got."

The class groaned and got out their work. "Give your paper to the person behind you and the last person in the row bring it to the front."

The class did as she said and exchanged papers. Link sighed and grabbed his paper and got out of his seat. He walked up to the front and handed it to the person it front without really looking at who it was. " Here ya go."

"Thank you." A familiar voice said.

Link turned his head to see Zelda, looking at him smiling. "No way..."

He was stuck at looking at her pretty face. He couldn't look away. She looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

Link shook his head. "Uh, no. I'll be okay."

He walked back over to his seat and said down, now wide awake. Sheik noticed his face had the wide awake look now. "What's up?"

Link whispered to him. "Dude, Zelda's in this class."

"So?" Sheik asked. "What's the big deal?'"

"I handed my paper to her, but I couldn't stop looking at her. I swear to god I've seen her before somewhere, but I can't place it..."

"Talk to her after class. Maybe she knows you from somewhere." Sheik suggested to him.

"What? No! It'll look like I'm try to ask her out!" Link tried to explain to him.

"Do you want to ask her out?" Sheik cocked an eye brow.

"Uhhh... maybe?" Link blushed a little bit at the thought.

"Don't be a wimp and go do it. If you do it, I'll help with your Chemistry homework tonight, trust me, it's a good trade."

"Arghhhh. Okay, fine. I'll do it. You better keep your part, too."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, I swear."

He looked over Sheik's answers and corrected them not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. He drew a small doodle on Sheik's paper of Mrs. Anju getting attacked by cuccos. Link laughed a little bit to himself and turned around to show Sheik. He thought it was funny too. Head had a knack for drawing, but he drew his best whenever he was bored.

The correcting didn't last much longer, and everyone got their paper's handed back. He gave Sheik his paper back, and looked back to his desk to see his paper on his desk. He scored an flat 80%. "Yay." Link said to himself. He looked over what Zelda had marked wrong on his paper. She even bothered to put the right answers in for him. _Wow, she has some nice handwriting._

"Hand your papers up to the front to be collected." Mrs. Anju said.

Link took another look at the paper, then handed it up. The teacher walked over and collected the papers and walked them back over to her desk. They spent the rest of the period reviewing for the quiz that was at the end of the week. He made sure to write down the stuff he knew he would forget. Link could really bring it in school when he really wanted to. One of the nearby kids next to him whispered to him. "Psst, Link. _Linnnkkk._"

He turned his attention from his notes to the other kid. "Yeah?"

"Are you and Sheik gonna be playing tonight over at Mikau's?"

Link nodded. "We're only practicing today, but you can come watch us play if you want."

"We'll be there. Rock out like last week, okay? You guys were tight!"

"Sure thing, thanks by the way, man." Link smiled. It was nice to have people looking forward to what he does in his spare time. But then the bell rang for class to be let out.

"Ohhhh boy." He saw Sheik giving him a thumbs up. Link took a deep breath, and packed up his stuff and walked out of the room behind her. What if acted like an idiot? Well, it didn't matter now, it was too late anyway. He poked Zelda's shoulder.

"Hmm?" She turned around to met Link eye to eye. She really did had a pretty face.

Link was nervous. "Uh, hey."

"Hey." She said back to him. She looked at him curiously for a moment. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Link was surprised to hear her reaction. "Uh, I actually was going to ask you the same thing."

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Uh, Link. I'm Link." He smiled nervously. Link was surprised at the direct questions and that see looked him directly in his eyes. He could couldn't help but look back at them.

"Link? Funny... I swear I've heard that name before."

"You don't say." Link replied.

"I gotta hurry over to my next class, sorry. I'll see you later sometime?" Zelda asked him.

"Um, yeah. That'd be great."

She hurried up the nearby stairs and left Link there.

"Wow..." Link said to himself. "That was not the reaction I thought I would get."

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry if these chapters seem kinda short. I'll make them longer when I have more time. Rate and Review, please! I like to hear what you guys think.**


	3. Lasagna Day

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews I got! I really like all the stuff I'm hearing about this story. Time to get back in the story!**

**Where we last left off: **"Wow, that was not the reaction I thought I'd get."

* * *

Classes up to lunch that day were pretty boring for Link. He sat through his Physics and Language Arts Class with little difficulty, and was now sitting in his desk, waiting for the bell to ring for lunchtime. Having had no breakfast this morning, Link was starving to death, or at least felt like he was.

"Oh, god. Hurry up, clockkkkkkk..." Link groaned, slumped in his chair. His friends told him he was like a bottomless pit with food. He could eat all day if he wanted to, and it wouldn't hurt him in the slightest.

He sat back up in his chair, twirling his pencil around in his left hand, looking at the last question he had to do:

_10. If you could find another article similar to this one, where would the best place to find it be in?_

_Not these kind of questions again... _Link looked at the answers that were available to him:

_(a) A Computer  
(b) An Encyclopedia  
(c) A Magazine Article  
(d) A School Textbook_

_Well, first of all, Who uses an encyclopedia anymore? Secondly, Who has a subscription to Language Arts Monthly? So...That leaves me with A or D... It's gotta be A. There's no guarantee that a Textbook will have that, but a computer has basically everything._

Link marked down his last answer and leaned back in his chair. When it came down to hard questions or decisions he had to make, he was a pretty good problem solver, despite his appearance and grades. He relaxed back in his chair, his thoughts now looking back at his first meeting with Zelda he had earlier.

_We were almost talking like we knew each other, but we don't. Do we? I can't remember. Hey, maybe I'll see her at lunch, and we might be able to talk some more. Haha, yeah right._

Fyrus packed up the rest of his stuff he had on his desk besides the paper he was just working on, and tucked them into his backpack. He spent the rest of his time just sitting there, waiting for the bell to ring. Soon enough, the bell rung, and everyone hurried to put away their stuff for lunch.

"Your assignment is your ticket out of here before you leave." His teacher told the class.

They all filed out of the room in a line, Link near the end of it. When it came down to Link in the front, he handed the teacher his paper, and walked out of the room. He hurried over to his locker, which was on the second level of the school. Link went down the stairs, saying hi to a few people in the stairway along his way there. He walked over to his locker and put in his locker number and opened it. He took off his backpack, and hung it on one of the metal hooks in the interior of the locker. Link closed the locker, and hurried down the hallway.

"Please still have the good stuff..." Link hoped as he walked into the lunchroom. He made his way to one of the three lines in the lunchroom, that line being the Main food of the day. Thankfully today it was Lasagna, one of Link's favorite foods. The line was fairly big already, so Link sighed and stopped in his tracks.

"Ohh godddd... I gotta _Waiiiiiit." _Link heard his rumbling stomach growl. "I know, I know. But there's a _line_." Link told his tummy. His tummy didn't want to hear it. It rumbled louder.

_Oh well. Might just wait the line out and meet up with my friends at our table. _Link decided and walked across the room and sat down at a table near the center of the room, off a little bit to the right. He sat down in the table, and waited to see which of his friends would show up first. He was always the first to show up at the table, so it was up to him to save all their spots. Link didn't mind. He watched people around him walk by, nodding to people he knew and watched the line for his food go down little by little. _Soon... _Link thought.

Eventually a couple of minutes breezed by and first of his friends arrived. It was Saria, as always. She was the first to show up every day.

"Hi Link." Saria said to him with a smile and sat down.

"Hi, Saria." Link smiled back. Saria and him had been friends ever since he could remember. She was nice and kind, and was always a pleasure to be around. Link enjoyed that.

"How're you today?" Link asked her.

"I'm fine. How're you?"

"Very hungry." Link said after both of them heard his grumbling stomach.

"You always are." Saria giggled a bit.

Link looked around the room behind Saria. "Have you seen anybody else on your way?"

Saria shook her head. "No. They'll be here any minute, though."

Link nodded. He diverted his attention to the line and it was short enough for him to get food. "Hey, I'm gonna grab some food. I'll be right back."

"Ok." Saria nodded.

Link walked away, but then walked back. "Guard my spot!"

She gave him a thumbs up and Link walked into the line. It took him some time, but he was now in the process of getting his food. He got a double serving of his lasagna, plus the sides the students are required to have. He also grabbed a cookie and regular milk. He knew it would cost him a little bit more, but he was covered. He often did work for the neighbors near his house for some cash, so he always had some spare rupees in his pocket.

He said hi to the lunch lady running the computer for the lunch put in his number and waited for her to give him the O.K.

"Link, you have only have a few rupees left in your account." The lady said.

"Sorry about that. I'll put some more in when I have the chance." Link said as he walked over to the fork dispensers and grabbed one. He walked over across the room and was almost near his table and then...

BAM!

Link's tray landed on the floor, lasagna first on top of his green hoodie. He hears some people laugh at him, but he was more focused on what he just landed on his clothes. He took the tray of of him, and put it to the side of him. _Shit. After all that waiting, and my food is on the floor._ He looked down at it for a minute, then looked up at what, or who he hit. Out of all the people...

"Sorry. I didn't you there." A tall, muscular man in front of him, with a few random people behind him that Link didn't know said with a smirk.

"Ganondorf, what the hell! That was my food!" Link glared at him. Ganondorf laughed a little bit to himself.

"So? If you want it so badly, eat off the floor." He heard some of his friends laugh a bit.

"Asshole! You better pay me back for that!"

"Or what?" He heard Ganondorf say, before he felt a punch to the gut. He doubled over on the floor, holding his chest. Link grunted in pain.

"Thats what I thought. Nothing." He said, and him and his friends left, leaving Link there.

"Asshole...What the hell does the prick have against me?" Link said to himself, still on the floor. He looked through what he could still eat, and it wasn't much. All he had left was the milk and the cookie. He stuffed those in his hoodie's pocket.

"...Are you alright?" He heard a voice say. Link stood up, looking to Zelda in front of him.

"I'm okay, I guess." Link said. "Did you see all of that?"

Zelda nodded. "Who was that?"

"An asshole who seems to have it out for me. His name's Ganondorf."

"I'll grab some napkins for your clothes." Zelda said to him.

"Thanks." Link said, grateful someone was helping.

She went off to get some napkins, while Link was checking his clothes. It looked like a Chestburster from Alien exploded out of his chest. He picked up the tray from the floor, and heard his stomach growl again.

"What am I gonna do now?" He said frowning. All he wanted was some food, and Ganondorf had to deprive him of a simple thing. Zelda showed up a minute later with a handful of napkins.

"Here you go, Link." Zelda said with a smile. Link took a few over them, and began to wipe off the lasagna on his clothes. After he was done with that, Link and Zelda cleaned up the area around them.

"Hey, thanks again for helping me out." Link said to Zelda as they walked over to throw away the napkins.

"Somebody has to lend a hand sometimes." Zelda smiled at him.

"Well, nice to know someone cares."

Link took care of his tray and walked back over to her. He looked at his hoodie and decided to take it off. Without the hoodie on, he was wearing a plain black T-shirt. He slung his hoodie over his shoulder, and turned back to face Zelda/

"I'm guessing your going back to your food?" Link asked her. She shook her head.

"I just walked in here when I saw you and that guy having it out."

Link blushed a tad. "...So you wouldn't mind if I asked if you wanted to sit with me and my friends? It's the least I can do for your help."

She thought about it for a moment. "Sure. Sounds fun."

Link celebrated a little bit inside himself. "Uh, follow me."

They walked over to Link's table and he heard Mido say something.

"Link, what took you so long?"

Link sat down first, then Zelda sat down to the right of him.

"Ganondorf made me spill most of my food." Link sighed.

"Again?" Saria asked.

"Yeah, then he decided to punch me in the gut. What does that douche have against me?"

Sheik frowned. "He's an asshole."

"Agreed."

Link pulled out the food he still had, and sighed. "Anybody got some spare food I can have?"

"I have some of my lasagna left over, you want it?" Mido said.

Link perked up a little bit. "Thanks man, I owe you one."

Link saw that most of his friends were looking at Zelda sitting next to him. He put his found down for a second. "Guys...This is Zelda. Zelda, this is everyone."

Sheik recognized her immediately. "Your that new girl me and Link saw this morning! I'm Sheik. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Link introduced the rest of his friends. "The rest are Saria, Mido, Kafei, and Mikau."

"Hi, everyone."

They all said hello to Zelda and started to continue their conversation. Link went for his food instantly devouring his lasagna, and finishing off his milk. Link was so hungry he didn't even hear Mikau say something to him.

"Link. Link!" Mikau repeated, trying to get his attention. Link finally looked up.

"Yeah, whats up?"

"Are you still game for the practice tonight at my place? Everyone else is gonna be there."

"I'll be there, don't worry about it." Link assured his friend.

Mikau was a Zora from the Great Bay in Termina. He had moved to New Hyrule when Link started middle school, but they quickly became friends with him as soon as the got to know each other. He was Link's music pal. They shared all the same kinds of music, and it was him that decided to create the band.

"Nice to hear." Mikau said.

Kafei was sitting next to Mikau and spoke up. "What song are we practicing again? I forgot."

"In the End, by Black Veil Brides." Link replied to him.

"Thanks man." Kafei said.

Kafei was a friend he met in his first year in High school. He was a nice guy, but he often kept to himself. Link helped him out with a little bullying problem he had, and the two had been friends ever since.

"You play in a band?" Zelda asked Link.

"Yeah. Mido's the Drummer, Kafei is the Keyboardist, Mikau is Lead Guitarist, and I play Backup Guitar and I'm the singer."

"Whatta bout me?" Sheik said.

"Oh yeah. Sheik helps out with all the equipment."

"You sing?" Zelda asked.

Link shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm not that good at it."

Saria spoke up. "You were great at the last gig you did, Link. You have a great voice."

"Thanks, Saria."

"Whens your next one?" Zelda asked the group.

"We're only practicing today, but the actual thing is on Friday." Link told her. She nodded.

"Sounds cool. Does your band have a name yet?"

"Uh, no. We haven't all agreed on a name yet." Link answered her.

"I got a good one." Mikau said. " How about, the Indigo-Go's?"

"Shutup, Mikau."

They all ate and continued talking about random things, and eventually the bell rang.

"I gotta go, see you later, Link." Zelda said.

"Thanks for your help, Zelda."

She smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. I just don't have it in me to make a longer chapter. Please everyone, rate ****and review!**

**P.S: I picked In the End by BVB because the lyrics seemed to coincide with the story. If you haven't heard the song, go on youtube and watch it.**


	4. The Pacer

**Oh man guys. I'm sorry for the long wait. Procrastination can be a real pain in the ass, as I'm sure you all know. I promise to update faster next time. Anyway, let's finally get back to the story, shall we?**

* * *

**Where we left off:**

Zelda smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

After lunch Link head to the the last few classes he had for the day. His Ancient Languages Class went without anything to mention, so that brings us to Link in his Chemistry Class. As Sheik had promised, he helped out Link with the homework they had. Link looked up at the teacher that was displaying a few jars with weird stuff in them, from animal guts to eyeballs, you name it. The teacher's name was Dr. Mizumi. He was a Lake Scientist from Lake Hylia, where he would preform and test strange experiments with the lake. He even looked funny too. Link's stomach dropped a bit as he looked at the jars, so he looked back at the work they were doing.

"Link, are you doing anything after school before the band practice?" Sheik asked.

Link looked over at him. "Not really, why?"

"I don't have a ride today. Can I hang with you at your house until practice?"

Link nodded. "No problem."

"Thanks." Sheik said then the two went back to their work. The rest of the class went by without anything really of note, so now Link was heading over to Gym, the last period of the day.

He loved Gym the most. He wasn't very strong, or very weak, just in between. He was one of the best runners in the class though, so he had something to be proud of at least. Link turned around the corner and opened the Locker room door. He walked in, and went to find his locker. Link opened it up, and was going to pull out his gym clothes when Kafei walked in from behind him.

"Hey Link, whats going on?" Kafei walked to one of the nearby lockers that Link was next to and started changing his clothes.

"I'm still hungry, but I'm okay." Link started to change in his gym clothes.

"Forget about that douche. You have better things to think about, like the band." Kafei said.

Link finished putting on his gym shirt and closed his locker. "I'm not the only one he screws around with, Kafei. This school would be better off without people like him."

Kafei shrugged. "Well, what can you do? You just one guy."

Link sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right. Come on, we should head outside to the Gym before he marks us late."

Kafei finished changing and shut his locker and the two walked into the gym. Most of the class was already doing stretches and warm-ups, so Link and Kafei hurried to their assigned spots and started their stretches.

It took a minute or two later for their teacher to come out, Mr. Darunia. He walked over and blew his whistle, signaling the class to stop. The students walked over to the center of the room and sat down.

Darunia was a Goron from nearby Death Mountain. Most of the school knows him from they way he drills the students. Everyday, it would be running laps, weight room, intense workouts, you name it.

"Now class, I'm sure you all remember that testing is this week."

Most of the class groaned.

"It's either that, or we do running all period, no breaks. Anyone think that sounds better?"

Nobody said anything.

"Good. Today's testing is the Pacer. The students who think they're too slow, go first. Students who are fast, go last. Any questions? No? Good. Get started picking a partner to record how many rows you do."

Everyone started picking a partner, so Link walked over to Kafei.

"How many do you think your going for, Link?" Kafei asked.

"50-60, I think. Well, you gonna go first?"

Kafei laughed. "First. You know I'm a terrible runner."

Link nodded. "Okay. You go get ready."

"Gotcha." Kafei joined all the other kids in the line. Link sat down and watched as the Pacer took place. He really wasn't paying attention, but was listening for the beeps that would tell you how many you did. So, Link used that time to just sit there and watch, since there wasn't much he could do. It didn't take mush time for Kafei to give up and sit down next to Link.

"How much did I get?" Kafei asked.

Link looked over. "Thirty-two. Not bad."

"Yay. Go up, I'll record my score." Kafei got up and went to the corner where Mr. Darunia's Aide recorded their scores.

Link walked up to the line and started stretching his legs. He got up, and waited for the bell to go off.

Any minute now...

Any-

**BEEP!**

Link started running a steady pace, making sure not to go too fast or to slow, so he wouldn't lose his breath and get tired.

**5!**

Link kept his pace, keeping up with the group.

**10!**

The pace got a little faster, but it was no problem for Link.

**15!**

It got faster, but Link kept up.

**20!**

Link could feel himself breath harder.

**25!**

A few kids stopped, but Link kept going.

**30!**

It was going faster now.

**35!**

More kids quit too, but Link kept going, his heartbeat going faster as he ran.

**40!**

Most of the kids had quit, now it was Link and eight-nine others.

**45!**

Link was close to out of breath.

**50!**

Three or four kids quit. Link had reached his goal. He could quit now, if he wanted.

**55!**

Two more kids quit. only four people were left.

**60!**

Link could feel his chest starting to hurt.

**65!**

Link could feel his heart going at a rapid fire beat, his chest hurting more.

**70!**

Two more quit. It was just Link and one other kid now. Forget improving his score, Link wanted to be the only on standing.

**75!**

Link was only focused on winning now.

**80!**

Almost there...

**85!**

Finally, the last person gave out. Link was the only one left. He could her some of the kids cheering him on, Kafei's voice along them.

**90!**

Link thought his heart was going to pop out of his chest. He could feel the sweat drip down his back.

**95!**

His legs felt like jelly. He was so close now...

**100!**

When Link heard that beep, he finally stopped.

Link's whole body was shaking. He slowly walked over to record his score.

"Name?" The Aide asked.

"Link." He said, completely out of breath.

"Score?"

"One hundred."

The Aide marked his score. Link walked over to his spot. Kafei was the first to say something.

"Dude, holy crap."

Link laughed a little bit. "I know. Oh god, I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack. I'm gonna go get some water. Be right back."

"Alright."

Link walked out of the Gym and walked down the steps to the drinking fountain. He told a long, well-deserved drink. He wiped his mouth with his arm, and walked back into the Gym. Everyone was in the center of the room sitting, so Link hurried to go and join them.

"Nice job, class. Since we only have five minutes left, you all can go change and take showers."

The class cheered and scrambled for the locker room, wanting to get there first. Link wasn't in a rush, so he walked. Not like he could run, anyway. Darunia called his name before he was going into the locker room.

"Link?"

Link groaned, and walked back over to him." Yes, sir?"

Darunia has a smirk on his face. "Nice work, Link. Very good."

Link nodded. "Thanks."

"Are you signed up for any of the school teams, Link? We could really use you." He asked Link.

Link shook his head. "No. I'm not a big fan of organized sports. Too many rules."

Darunia nodded. "I see. Well, nice job, and see you tomorrow."

Link nodded and headed for the locker room door. "You gotcha."

He walked into the locker room. Everyone was hurrying to get ready before the bell rang, so it was quite a commotion. He walked over to the showers, but stopped and walked into the area with his locker and unlocked it.

"Aren't you gonna shower, Link?" Kafei asked, putting on his shirt.

Link shook his head and opened his locker. "Nah. I'll shower when I get home."

Kafei held out a towel. "Well, wipe the sweat off you, unless you wanna look like a glazed doughnut the rest of the day."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Link took the towel and wiped the sweat off. He handed it back to Kafei who took it. They to finished getting dressed, and walked out.

"Say, how did you keep going after fifty?"

Link shrugged. "I dunno. I just wanted to be the last one to quit."

"Well, you did. I think you broke the school record, or something."

Link shrugged. "I feel like I broke my ribs, or something.

The two laughed at Link's comment, and waited in the hall for the bell to ring. Link check his watch. It was 1:59. One minute to go.

**RIIIIIINNNGGGG!** The bell went off and everyone went to get ready to leave.

Kafei waved goodbye. "Bye Link. I'll see you at practice."

Link waved back. "Okay, see ya."

Link walked down the hallway and went up the stairs, hurrying to the Second floor to get his stuff that was in his locker. He grabbed his backpack, putting his hoodie inside of it, and grabbed his board. He felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw he got a text from Sheik.

**From: Sheik**

**Hey man. I'm waiting outside the front door.**

**2:02 PM.**

Link replied back to him.

**To: Sheik**

**I'll be right there.**

**2:03 PM.**

Link put his phone back into his pocket and closed his locker. He walked up the last flight of stairs, and headed down the hallway that lead to the front door. He walked through the doors, and saw Sheik, waiting in front. He waved at him to get his attention. Sheik saw him and waved back. Link walked to him.

"You ready to go?" Sheik asked him.

Link nodded. "Yeah."

Sheik looked at his red face. "What happened to you?"

"Pacer."

"Ah. Well, let's go." Sheik said, and the two left for Link's house.

* * *

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last one, I hope you guys do mind. Please Rate and Review!**


	5. Hookshot Hoopla

**I got kinda really bored today, so I decided to write this up. Just ahead, I was wondering how you guys would take OC's? Because, I will have a few in this story, so if that's a problem, let me know. One more thing: How far do you think Zelda and Link should go, relationship-wise? Let me know, so I can make this a good story, but not making it too cheesy in romance. Well, let's do this, shall we?**

* * *

**Where we left off:** "Ah. Well, let's go." Sheik said, and the two left for Link's house.

* * *

Link took a last look at the school before walking away. He was admiring the old Hylian statue that was in the center of the front schoolyard in a fountain. Link read somewhere that the statue was the symbol of the Old Royal family of Hyrule, but the use of the symbol today has long since been disused.

"Link, let's go." Sheik was saying, but Link just kept staring at the statue. "Link!" Sheik shook his shoulders.

Link turned around. "Yeah?"

"We're leaving the school, remember?" He jerked a thumb towards the way to Link's house.

Link nodded. "I know. Sorry. I guess I drifted off."

Sheik rolled his red eyes and started walking. "Whatever. Come on, lets go."

Link walked a bit faster to catch up with him. Link took out his IPod and put his headphones into his ears. He flipped through his song list and picked a favorite of his: Sugar We're Going Down Swinging, by Fall Out Boy, one of his favorite bands.

He sang along to the song as the two walked back to Link's house.

_"We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it."_

Link put his skateboard on the ground and started to ride it in the sidewalk, but not going too fast, so he wouldn't hit Sheik.

"Sheik, why exactly didn't you have a ride?" Link asked.

Sheik shrugged as the two walked. "My parent's are out of town for the week, and besides, your house is closer to Mikau's. It's easier this way."

"Yeah, your right." Link admitted.

The rest of the way to Link's house was pretty normal. It was rush hour, so a lot of cars were whipping by at high speeds on the road, while kids from the school were walking home on the sidewalks and crossing over to the other side of the road. Link and Sheik crossed over to the other side of the road as well.

"I forget. Where do we go from here?" Sheik turned around.

Link pointed straight ahead. "Just straight."

"Yay."

It was about five minutes later after the two went straight that they reached Link's house. Link opened the front door and the two walked into the home.

"Uncle? I'm home!" Link yelled. He didn't get a response. He turned to Sheik.

"My uncle is probably at work. He'll be back soon, I think."

"Great. More fun for us." Sheik smirked.

Link put his backpack on a nearby chair. "Hey, you break something again Sheik, You don't get to come over anymore. My uncle doesn't want the cops called here again."

Sheik put his hands up. "Okay, okay. I was just kidding."

Link walked into his kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"You hungry, Sheik?" Link hollered.

Sheik poked his head from around the corner. "Yes."

"You in the mood for something particular?" Link checked for stuff.

"Just pop in a frozen pizza."

Link looked for where the pizzas were. "What kind? I have Pepperoni or Everything on it."

"Everything." Sheik said from around the corner.

Link grabbed the pizza with Everything on it, and turned on his oven. He set it to preheat, at 425 degrees. With that done, Link walked into his living room, and turned on the TV. The Afternoon news was on, so Link sat down in one of the couches.

_"-In another story, the Annual Hyrule Festival will be taking place at the end of the week, celebrating the town's grand history."_

Link yawned. "That's for sure."

He kept watching.

_"-The main event as always, this year the Sword Tournament will be hosted near the Statue of the Hero, in Castle Town Square. It will surely be an event you should not miss. This is Andrew Stone, Hyrule News."_

Link heard the oven beep, so he walked back into the kitchen. He took out the pizza from the package, and put in onto a cookie sheet into the oven. He set the timer for fifteen minutes, and closed it.

He heard a loud zap in the other room. He looked around the corner.

"Sheik? What are you doing?"

He saw him holding two plugs, with his hair standing up, and smoke around him.

"Uh, I was testing my guitar amps. I guess I put a short in the power circuit. Can you go into the basement for a sec and check the power?"

Link nodded. "Sure. Don't shock yourself."

He walked to his basement door and opened it. He turned the light on, since it was dark, and walked down the stairs. He never went in his basement much, since his uncle just used it for storage. He turned the corner, and saw the power box. He flipped it open, and checked the power.

He flipped the switches, and he heard yell from Sheik.

"Thank you! That did it!"

Link smiled, and shut the box. He turned to go back upstairs, but saw something shiny in one corner of the room. He walked toward it, stepping over random junk and stuff. Link walked up to a box. On top of the box was a complex machine consisting of a chain and hook.

"Whoa..." Link said, picking it up with two hands. It had a bit of weight to it.

He heard another loud zap.

**"DAMNIT!"**

Link hurried up the stairs out of the basment, with the machine still in his hand. He saw Sheik throw the two cables on the ground.

"Friggin plugs." Sheik turned to face Link. "I guess I need to..." He saw what Link was holding. "Uh, what is that?"

Link held it up. "I found it in the basement."

Sheik motioned for Link to hand it over to him. "Lemme see it for a sec."

"Okay." He handed Sheik the machine.

Sheik examined the machine with excitement. "Dude! This is an old Hookshot!"

"Hook-what?"

He handed it back to Link. "You know, a Hookshot! You could use it to get to places with easy access! You know..."

Link looked at the old Hookshot, and looked back up at Sheik. "Know what?"

Sheik had a big grin on his face. "...Do you think it still works?"

**Five minutes later...**

"...Are you sure about this, Sheik?"

Sheik looked at Link's rooftop. "Yeah. All you need to do is aim for the tiles on the roof. The Hookshot should fire a chain with a hook and lift you up there."

"...Any particular reason your filming this, Sheik?" Link asked.

"Well you know, in case you die, or something. So I can explain to your Uncle what happened when he finds bones in his yard."

Link held the Hookshot with two hands, and aimed at the rooftop. "Okay, you can film. but how to you fire- **HOLLLLYYYYY SHHHHHIIIIITTTT!"**

"Like that." Sheik watched as Link flew up onto the rooftop, the chain pulling him to the top in an instant.

Link got up, and looked to see Sheik waving. "Wow! It really does still work! That was awesome!"

Link looked down at his backyard and yelled. "Uh, how do I get back down?"

Sheik pointed at a nearby tree. "Aim for the tree! The Hookshot only works on certain materials!"

Link aimed for the tree." Ok-**WHOOOOOAAAAAAA!"**

The hook shot straight into the tree, along with Link with it.

"Watch out for the-" He heard Sheik yell.

"For w-" And Link hit a thick branch in his chest with a thud. He fell straight down, and landed on his back, the Hookshot landing next to him on the ground/.

"Owwww..God..I'm dying...Ehhhhh..." Link said, the wind knocked out of him.

"I told you to watch out for the branch...And stop being a baby. You'll be fine." Sheik walked over to him.

"A little too late for that, man." Link got up, rubbing his back with his hand, the other holding the Hookshot. "This thing is _awesome_."

* * *

**Ding!**

"Pizza's ready, Sheik!" Link yelled.

"Kay, be right there in a sec!"

Link put on a pair of oven mitts, and opened the oven. This smell of the pizza filled the room. He carefully pulled out the pizza, and put it on the stove. He took off the mitts, and put them back where he found them. He got out two plates, and sat them down on the counter behind him. Sheik walked into the kitchen a minute later.

"That smells good...Are you okay, Link?"

Link waved him off. "I'm a little sore, but that's it."

Sheik walked over the pizza, but Link stopped him. "Careful, it's hot. Give it a sec."

"Kay. Hey, what do you have to drink?"

Link walked to the fridge and looked inside. "Uh, I have some KoolAide, purple stuff..." Link looked a bit harder. "Want some Lon Lon Milk?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

Link pulled out a jug, and put it on the counter. He then walked to a wall cabinet and grabbed two glasses. He walked them over to the counter, and put them down. He unscrewed the cap, and poured the milk in the glasses. He put the milk back into the fridge, and handed a glass to Sheik.

"How many pieces to you want? The pizza should be ready now." Link asked.

Sheik was sipping his milk. "Two."

Link walked back to the stove and grabbed a pizza cutter and cut up the pieces. Link took four pieces, keeping in mind he was still hungry from the lunch incident. He cut up Sheik's pieces, an put them on the plates Link put out. He took the two plates, and walked to the couch. He handed Sheik his plate.

"Thanks." Sheik took the plate, lying in a recliner. He reached for the lever, and pulled it back. His whole body fell backwards. "Oh god, that's greeeaatttt..."

Link took a bite out of one of his pieces. "Careful. It's not a toy."

Sheik nodded, eating his food. "Hey, you mind changing the channel? I'm paralyzed over here."

"Sure." Link grabbed the remote, and looked at the TV Guide for something good.

"I think a Sword Game is on, flip to that."

Link took his advice, and flipped to the channel it was on.

_"-It's tie-game at the moment, and we now are into overtime. The swordsmen, completely focused on each other, are waiting for the right time to strike..."_

Sheik started to flip out. "Dude, it's him!"

"Who?" Link asked.

Sheik pointed to the guy on the left. "Fyrus! Fyrus Kasai! The Regional Championship Winner from last year!"

Link nodded. "Yeah? What about him?"

Sheik looked at Link. "Your kidding me, right? Fyrus is one of the best swordfighter's in Hyrule! Don't you remember him winning the fight against the infamous Iron Knuckle twenty to nothing?"

"Of course I did. I was there with you, remember?"

"Well, they say he's descended from the old Knight's of Hyrule, with an impervious sworfighting style!"

Link shrugged. "Meh. Sure, he's good with a sword. But who uses a sword for real anymore?"

Sheik facepalmed his face hard. "...You _do_ realize swordfighting _is_ one of the key sports in New Hyrule, right?"

The TV went loud._ "- and Fyrus hits him in the leg, and disarms his attacker! Fyrus Kasai wins! The crowd goes wild!"_

Fyrus took off his helmet, showing his face. He was Link's age, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He raised his sword in the air, cheering his victory.

* * *

**I was gonna do the band stuff in this chapter, but I wrote quite a lot of stuff in this one. So, he'll be doing that next chapter. So, Rate and Review, please! See you next time!**


End file.
